Field
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to prostheses for implantation within a lumen or body cavity and delivery devices for a prosthesis. In particular, the prostheses and delivery devices relate in some embodiments to replacement heart valves, such as replacement mitral heart valves.
Description of the Related Art
Human heart valves, which include the aortic, pulmonary, mitral and tricuspid valves, function essentially as one-way valves operating in synchronization with the pumping heart. The valves allow blood to flow downstream, but block blood from flowing upstream. Diseased heart valves exhibit impairments such as narrowing of the valve or regurgitation, which inhibit the valves' ability to control blood flow. Such impairments reduce the heart's blood-pumping efficiency and can be a debilitating and life threatening condition. For example, valve insufficiency can lead to conditions such as heart hypertrophy and dilation of the ventricle. Thus, extensive efforts have been made to develop methods and apparatuses to repair or replace impaired heart valves.
Prostheses exist to correct problems associated with impaired heart valves. For example, mechanical and tissue-based heart valve prostheses can be used to replace impaired native heart valves. More recently, substantial effort has been dedicated to developing replacement heart valves, particularly tissue-based replacement heart valves that can be delivered with less trauma to the patient than through open heart surgery. Replacement valves are being designed to be delivered through minimally invasive procedures and even percutaneous procedures. Such replacement valves often include a tissue-based valve body that is connected to an expandable frame that is then delivered to the native valve's annulus.
Development of prostheses including but not limited to replacement heart valves that can be compacted for delivery and then controllably expanded for controlled placement has proven to be particularly challenging. An additional challenge relates to the ability of such prostheses to be secured relative to intralumenal tissue, e.g., tissue within any body lumen or cavity, in an atraumatic manner.
Delivering a prosthesis to a desired location in the human body, for example delivering a replacement heart valve to the mitral valve, can also be challenging. Obtaining access to perform procedures in the heart or in other anatomical locations may require delivery of devices percutaneously through tortuous vasculature or through open or semi-open surgical procedures. The ability to control the deployment of the prosthesis at the desired location can also be challenging.